The Undeniable Truth
by Sebastian Xavier
Summary: 5TH CHAPTER UP! Truly Complete NOW!BMWW. In the future, Wonder Woman writes back to the league after returning to Themyscira. An aging Bruce regrets...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Just some BMWW fics set in the future. I also added a new character I created. Hope you enjoy Chap. 1

The Undeniable Truth

Chapter 1

By. Xavier

2075, 60 ought years into the future. Now the once great, Bruce Wayne is confined to sitting in the Bat Cave, only monitoring the action. He watched as Terry Mcginnis, the new Batman and Max Grayson, the new Nightwing, wrap things up from a furious gang fight in Gotham.

"Good work." said Bruce, "Let the authorities do the cleaning-up."

"I'm expected back in Bludhaven. I'll contact you guys later. Nightwing, out."

"You should go home and spend time with your wife and kids, Terry."

The old man finally lightened up over the years, at least letting Terry to some time off.

"You've done enough for Gotham for now," said Bruce.

"Have you taken your medicine, Bruce?" asked Terry.

"Yes." Bruce answered shortly.

"Are you sure you don't need anyone to be with you?" Terry asked, _well Bruce was sort of related to him now. _

"I'll be fine, I'll call if there's trouble"

Terry signed off. Bruce took his cane and walked up to the manor and made himself some soup, before returning back to monitor duty. He was all alone, the bats were oddly quiet and so were the streets of Gotham. He sat in his chair and slowly he dozed off.

Hours had gone by, luckily nothing happened while Bruce was asleep. He finally awoke at around 2 am.

Suddenly the phone rang. He walked over and picked up.

"I knew you'd still be awake, Bruce."

"Hello, Kent. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just checking up on an old friend."

"Your son has been all over the news lately. He's been a fine replacement for The Man of Steel."

"Thanks, Lois and I are very proud of him. Your new apprentice has done well himself, a fine leader. Our boy respects him a lot."

"Mmm. So why did you really call?"

"Undoubtedly the World's Greatest Detective. Fine, it's about the League."

"You should ask Terry this, he's the new leader of the JLU."

"No, it's about… Diana."

Bruce had chills running through his spine, for almost 50 yrs, he hadn't heard that name. _The one who got the closest… _

"What about her?"

"She wrote to me."

"So?"

"Come on, Bruce. I know you still have feelings for her."

Bruce paused for a bit. Then he thought why… Why he pushed her away… then he turned to the displays of the Bat-Clan costumes, why he pushed all of them away…

"Fine, what did she say?"

"She said she was fine."

Of course she was fine, she was a never aging immortal.

"And?"

"She asked about me and the league… and you. She still loves you, Bruce. I can sense it."

"If she really cared about me, she would have written to me years ago."

"She knew you would just ignore the letters and throw them in the pile."

He was half right.

"So what's the point of calling me?"

"Just wanted to update you on these current events. And that you should act on your certain feelings"

"Fine, Clark. Good night."

Bruce then hung up. Slowly he knew Clark was right. He was still in love with Diana. But still he pushed her away. He regrets…

But it seems a bit too late for him to act on his love. He was 96, while Diana remained at the age of 20 something.

TBC.

What should Bruce do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's quite short. hehe. Review.**

The Undeniable Truth

Chapter 2

By Xavier

Bruce sat in his chair and lowered his head,

"I'm so sorry…" he uttered. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Bruce finally admits it, he misses her, cares for her, wants her… loves her.

"About what?" a sudden voice came from the shadows, the voice sent chills down his spine. Could it be? He looked up and saw her immerging from the shadows. It was her.

Diana.

"I'm surprised you didn't know I had arrived." She said.

"Old age… Diana."

"Hi, Bruce."

"You haven't changed a bit, Princess."

A smile appeared on her face. He missed that smile for so long.

"What are you sorry about?"

Bruce grabbed his cane, and stood up from his chair.

"I… about you."

Before Diana could speak, Bruce continued.

"I pushed you away. I… had feelings for you and yet I still pushed you away. I'm sorry… about everything… I…"

Diana laid a finger on his lips and said,

"It's ok. Even though I was angry with you at the time, I still… loved you. Everyday on Themyscira, I thought about you. Only you."

"Now I'm way too old for you."

"Actually, I'm much older than you, I'm around 200 years older than you."

"Hehe, I forgot you could be funny. Still, my life is coming to an end. Soon. I know how it would affect you, so…"

Diana interrupted,

" I love you, Bruce. No matter how old or how you look. I know you still haven't changed… inside."

Bruce smiled and Diana quickly joined him. They gazed into each other's eyes. For what seemed an eternity.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

The Undeniable Truth

Chapter 3

By Xavier

**Sorry, the upcoming chapters are gonna be quite short. HEHE. Forgive me? I'll make it up to you with a good story. I added a few more characters, some from the comics, into the story, Flash is the son of Wally here, Marvel is still Billy ( I gave him the gift of prolonged youth), and a hero I made, Atom Master. I'll talk about them in future stories.**

**

* * *

**

_Meanwhile in the Metro Tower_

Con El, Superman, had just finished rounding up some villains running amok in Hong Kong. He took a bottle of Guava juice and moved to the leisure area. (Recently added for the relaxation of tired heroes.)

In the room, Flash (Peter West), Captain Marvel and Atom Master were on the couch dozing off.

"Hey guys." All the heroes awoke.

" Aww man! I was almost able to fall asleep! Do you know what it's like fighting off Black Adam constantly?" said Marvel.

"Sorry, just wanted to talk about this weird dude I fought in HK."

"No one cares about ur adventures, Supes." They all said.

"Ok. So what do you guys wanna talk about?"

"Urg! Since you've woken all of us, might as well find something interesting to talk about."

"Did you guys know that Wonder Woman is back in town!"

"No. I thought some idiotic dweeb broke her heart and drove her away."

"Yeah. And that's also why she's back. To confront that dweeb."

"Whom exactly are we talking about?" asked Atom Master.

"Tall, dark and grumpy himself."

"Wait a sec… You mean Batman!"

"Yeah, didn't you guys know?"

"I thought that was just random gossip."

"Well, that's not what pa Kent says. Apparently those two have been in love for years, but Bats wouldn't act on it."

"Why not?"

"Cuz he was afraid of loss. He was scared he'd lose her."

The crowd smirked.

"Him lose her? Shouldn't it be the other way round?"

"Anyways, something terrible happened to one of Batman's partners. ( Tim/Joker affair ) Then he pushed Wondy away."

"Still. She's Wonder Woman."

"Yeah. But he doesn't want to endanger her. You know why he became Batman, right? To lose one's parents right in front of ya… It's only natural he would worry about her…"

"Well my dad said that the more Batman pushed someone away, the more he cared about that person. So he must really love Wondy, to drive her away like that." Said Flash.

At that moment, Arrowette entered the room.

"Can't believe you guys were "Gossip Guys"." she said

"How was the mission?" Superman asked.

"Nothing special. Just The Royal Flush Gang and some False Face Gang cronnies, is all."

"The FFG again? Black Mask's been busy."

"Enough with Mask Boy, what's up with Bats and Wondy?"

"Well, she's back to confront him."

"Batman is sucha dick!"

"He lost everything when he was eight! Give him some credit!"

"If he truly loves her, he'd let it go."

"If you were in his position, you'd understand."

After Superman's response, everyone lowered their heads. Imagining how hard it would've been for Batman when he lost his parents. He did deserve some credit.

Suddenly the alarm went off and the group returned to action.

TBC.

**Like it? PLS review. Back to Diana and Bruce next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINAL Chapter, guys! Hope u like it! Review please!**

The Undeniable Truth

Chapter 4

By Xavier

" I love you, Bruce. No matter how old or how you look. I know you still haven't changed… inside."

Bruce smiled and Diana quickly joined him. They gazed into each other's eyes. For what seemed an eternity.

Diana stayed with Bruce until dawn.

They kept silent all that time, only exchanging glances and smiles. Bruce monitored the streets of Gotham, while Diana familiarized herself with the Cave.

Diana turned to see what Bruce was doing, then she found him asleep in his chair… with a smile. He was happy.

Diana smiled and placed a blanket on him.

She had truly loved him and now to see him like this: weak, fragile and… she had to admit this, dying. She knelt down and prayed to her gods.

"Hera, help me. For I have fallen in love with a man. Now he lay dying and… and…" Before she knew it, tears were pouring from her eyes. " Please grant him a second chance. He denied the truth before but now he admits and confesses his love to me. Please, Hera… Please."

She sat behind Bruce's chair, back to back, and soon fell asleep.

"Princess Diana of Themyscira." A beautiful voice addressed her.

Diana's eyes opened and saw the Goddess standing before her.

"Hera!" Diana immediately bowed.

" Arise, my child."

"I am blessed with your presence, my lady."

"I have heard your prayer, child."

"Please forgive me, my lady, for causing such nuisance."

"It is not nuisance, child. For Aphrodite herself has blessed you with this love."

"Truly?"

"Yes. So your prayers shall be answered, and you shall have the god's blessing."

"Thank you so, so much. My lady."

"Your lover's youth shall be restored… but at a price."

"Anything, my lady."

"Your immortality shall be lost."

Losing her immortality. Holy…

"I'd do anything to be with my love."

"Very well then, child. You shall keep your powers, but will age and finally die."

"I'm fine with that, my lady."

"Your immortality shall be divided between the two of you, therefore your love shall continue for a prolonged period of time. You both shall age slower than others, but still cannot avoid the inevitable."

"To be with my love is all but enough, my lady."

"Your prayers have been answered, may you enjoy your life with the one you love."

"Thank you, my lady."

Diana immediately hugged the Goddess, Hera returned the embrace.

"We shall look after you until you die. My child."

After a flash of light, the goddess disappeared.

Diana went to Bruce's chair. He was still asleep.

A huge smile came upon Diana's face. Bruce had returned to his mid twenties.

His jet black hair had reappeared, his muscles returned, his wrinkles gone. He was young again.

Bruce slowly awoke from his slumber. He felt weird. He felt strong. He felt… young!

"What the hell."

He turned to see Diana still sleeping behind his chair. He took the blanket on him and instead covered Diana… then he saw his hands.

"Whoa!"

The wrinkles were gone, then he realized he was standing up straight, no cane! He ran to the mirror and saw his youthful self.

"Holy shit." He thought hard on how this was possible.

Diana.

He ran back to Diana and lightly shook her wake.

"Diana!"

"Bruce?"

"What happened! Look at me! I'm same age as you! That's 70 ought years taken off me! How?"

"It was easy. I sacrificed my immortality and eternal youth." She said smiling.

"You did WHAT!"

"Sacrificed my…"

Before she could say more, Bruce interrupted.

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, so Hera used my immortality to restore your youth."

=0=

"You shouldn't have! I don't deserve this. I…"

This time, Diana interrupted him.

"I don't care! I love you!"

She cried and Bruce soon joined her.

"You sacrificed so much for me… then I'll have to repay you."

Bruce lifted her chin and caressed her long ebony hair.

"Diana of Themysicra… will you marry me?"

Shock. Excitement… Happiness.

"YES! Oh Bruce, YES!"

They laughed together and pressed each other's lips to the other firmly.

The tears of sadness were replaced with tears of happiness.

"I love you." They said in unison.

They kissed and slowly fell to the floor. The irritating clothing out of the way, and together they began a new life with a fresh start. Together in love.

* * *

_The next morning_

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

They smiled at each other and laughed.

END

**Like it? Hate it?**


	5. Epilogue

The Undeniable Truth

Epilogue

By Xavier

14 more years into the future.

The Meta human, Black Adam, has once again escaped from prison. Now he destroys and decimates cities at will.

"Come out, Justice League! Or do you want your beloved cities to fall and crumble under my feet!"

Suddenly a batarang flew out of nowhere and hit Adam in the head.

"Ouch! Who dares attack me!"

"Hey! Adam!"

Black Adam turned and saw a lone figure on the roof of a building.

"Batman! The League sent you? I'm insulted by such nonsense!"

"Dweeb! You're outnumbered and outmatched, give up now!"

"Outnumbered? Do you even know how to count from 1-10?"

Adam burst out laughing.

"Count again, dweeb!"

Soon Batman was joined by another figure.

"Two Batmen?" Adam asked in shock.

"Wait for it." Both Batmen said in unison.

The duo was soon joined by another… and another… and another… and another.

Terry Mcginnis, Bruce Wayne, Max Grayson, Artemis Wayne, Aegis Wayne, Cassandra Mcginnis.

Batman II , Batman I, Night Wing, Spoiler, Robin, Batgirl.

And finally… Wonder Woman.

"Shit…" was the only word Adam uttered out of his mouth.

"Let's dance, bozo!"

End

P.S. It seems that Bats and Wondy are the real Dynamic Duo. But with all their kids, I guess it's the Dynamic Quad?


End file.
